La curiosidad es un vicio
by Hizashii
Summary: —"Se miran entonces, y si eso que hay en sus ojos no es lujuria, no tiene otro calificativo." Carlisle/Wanda. Reto.


**Título: **La curiosidad es un vicio.  
**Disclaimer: **No soy Stephenie Meyer, los personajes no son míos, ya saben.  
**Fandom: **Twilight & Host Crossover.  
**Pairing: **Carlisle/Wanda.  
**Summary: **Se miran entonces, y si eso que hay en sus ojos no es lujuria, no tiene otro calificativo.  
**Dedicado a: **Flippy Skitty Black.

* * *

(Siempre vale la pena traspasar  
la línea entre lo correcto y lo inmoral).

* * *

Ella es inocente, delicada, frágil (o eso aparenta). Tiene la mirada con un halo de luz, los labios rellenos y los cabellos dorados. Es linda, atrayente, con un brillo especial, diferente.

Wanda es diferente, diferente de todos los humanos, los vampiros y las almas, diferente de todo lo que haya conocido alguna vez. Y le mira con los ojos brillando de algo que oscila entre deseo y respeto.

Se viste de colores pasteles, utiliza accesorios de niña mimada y su fragancia es dulce hasta lo imposible, pero su personalidad dista mucho de ser como aparenta. Quizás eso es lo que lo enloquece, aunque lo disimule tanto.

Carlisle es hombre experimentado en la vida y en los placeres que esta implica, además de ser inteligente, cuidadoso, indagador y muy, muy curioso. Sus ojos color miel llevan consigo un profundo deje de madurez que deja anonadada, en ocasiones, a Wanda. Y entonces él la mira con ese mezcla de curiosidad y profesionalismo y ella siente que morirá del calor que la embarga.

Si hay algo que ha aprendido el vampiro en los tantos años que tiene de vida, es como reconocer a una mujer hermosa. Y si eran decididas, fuertes y con carácter ejemplar, lo volvían loco.

No es como si les fuera a dañar un poco de cercanía. O como si les fuera a dañar estar tan unidos que no se diferencia dónde es Carlisle y dónde es Wanda, (Ian no tiene que enterarse, Esme tampoco).

Los ojos negros de ambos no se despegan de la anatomía de su compañero de pasión, de su amante, de su oscuro secreto. La piel de Wanda está sudada, y por tanto la de Carlisle también, la saliva se confunde con el sudor y las lágrimas de placer también se mezclan. Es sexo sucio, muy sucio, en todos los sentidos.

A ambos les excitaba estar cubiertos de todo, el no saber qué es qué, el ensuciarse al hacer cosas prohibidas. Por eso es que Carlisle le chupa la clavícula, pasa la lengua fieramente, sin cuidado alguno, por en medio de los pechos; Wanda roza con sus afiladas uñas la piel marmórea de él, y él gime porque le gusta y suelta un quejido porque le hubiera gustado más que pudiera encajarle las uñas y hundirlas completamente.

La rubia le muerde el mentón y lame sus labios, despacio, lento, pasional, y él corresponde rasgando la camiseta de ella, para proseguir con las estorbosas bragas que han decidido estar en su camino, ella jadea presa en las sensaciones de sentirse sometida y desliza una de sus uñas por esa provocativa línea que se divisa justo sobre el borde de sus pantalones, se gana un siseo por parte de él y sonríe satisfecha.

Él invade su cuerpo de repente, sin contemplación alguna y ella arquea su espalda y expone la garganta, y Carlisle en ese momento descubre que tiene demasiado autocontrol. Embiste rápido y fuerte, pero aún así sin usar toda su energía, tiene cuidado y a la vez no. Ella grita cada vez que el entra y gime cuando sale, y llena la habitación una mezcla de _'CarlisleAhíJoderMás' _y otras miles de maldiciones por parte del vampiro. Y él obedece y le da más, la _jode_ más y entra tan profundo que casi puede sentir que no hay línea de diferencia entre ambos.

El ritmo aumenta, los gemidos también, se les entrecorta la respiración, comienza a salir chillidos de la boca de Wanda, se les forma una burbuja en todo el cuerpo… y explota, gritan el nombre del otro y suena a sexo más que a otra cosa.

Se visten, en silencio, sin mirarse. Caminan hasta la puerta, se miran entonces, y si eso que hay en sus ojos no es lujuria, no tiene otro calificativo. Esperan impacientes la próxima vez.


End file.
